The present invention relates to an easily operable automatic telephone answering/recording apparatus.
Conventional automatic telephone answering/recording apparatuses have numerous operation buttons, and thus complex in button operation. Due to this complexity users of these apparatuses and persons who wish to purchase an apparatus of this kind tend to have a feeling of unfamiliarity thereto, and lose their will to purchase such an apparatus.